En los Brazos de un Ángel
by Rachel Mary
Summary: Un pequeño escritor que no puede dejar de amar a su princesa, a su musa; que la proteje de todo, de lo malo, de lo oscuro, para que no agote su luz... ONE-SHOT


**Digimon No me pertenece, yo sólo escribo por hobbie~**

* * *

_Los individuos mueren lentamente si dejan de amar..._

Rach.

* * *

.

.~.~.

**{ En los Brazos de un Ángel }**

.~.~.

.

"_Mujer más bella como ella no pude haber encontrado, el saberla viva, el saberla en ése mundo compartiendo conmigo un poco de su angelical vida, me hace realmente muy feliz. Su sonrisa radiante de alegría y sus ojos reflejando infinita paz dentro de ellos. Su mirada hacia el horizonte como justamente lo hace ahora, asomándose por su balcón, divisando a la lejanía la puesta de sol esperada sin percatarse que aquí hay un soltero predispuesto a enamorarla, conocerla, hacerla feliz._

_Hombre más feliz como yo no puede haber en el mundo. ¡Ella me ha mirado y me ha sonreído! Dios, si apagaras en éste instante la luz aún me encontraría perfectamente ubicado en mis tres esferas, con semejante ángel que has enviado a mi rescate, con semejante mujer que me has enviado para guiarme._

_Sus dulces palabras llegan a mis oídos mientras recita con ellas una dulce frase que me llega tan rápido como la luz. Amo su manera de decirme las cosas. _

_Sonríe para mí. Parece divertida. Creo que sólo le parezco un loco intentando entablar una conversación con ella, y realmente es lo que intento hacer. Así que ella ve mis palabras con escuchar lo que dicen mis ojos y baja por unas escaleras contiguas. Su andar parece ser extremadamente frágil, su cuerpo ligero pareciese que la hace volar a través del camino que recorre. _

_La veo y aún sigo con mi tarea, necesito grabar cada segundo aunque sea en una palabra, en una frase, una oración, verso o poema. Pero necesito grabarlo porque mi corazón y mi mente envejece y olvidarán poco a poco cuan semejante belleza he conocido. Y quiero que siempre esté presente… grabada si no es en mi piel, en una romántica hoja de papel._

_Intenta arrebatarme el apreciado papel, qué dulce su manera de jugar, pero no he de dejarme arrebatarlo. Es íntimo. Es pecado que un ángel llegue a la tierra sólo para enamorarse de aquel pobre mendigo que daría todo por un amor tan real como un deseo. No quiero que ella se entere de mis palabras ni que pierda cada instante del amor que yo he jurado profesarle. _

_No quiero que ella acepte mi mano, aunque me sentiría halagado si lo hiciera sin pedírselo._

_Dios. El amor es demasiado grande._

_Tan grande que no puedo evitar hacerlo sentir a mis sentidos y a mis signos vitales…."_

-¡Anda! Muéstramelo Tk. Me has dicho que algún día lo leería.

-Sí -–respondió muy serio el jovencito-– pero nunca he dicho que ése día vaya a ser hoy.

-Ok. ¿Cuándo entonces? –-cuestionó desesperada.

-Cuando lo tenga terminado.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué trata tu novela?

-De digimons –-dijo sin más llevándosela a su maletín. Aunque la chica fue más rápida y se lo quitó de las manos.

Él sabía que haría eso. Las mujeres a su parecer, eran demasiado desesperadas.

-"_Como cierto día de verano, aquella mujer apareció de la nada frente a mis ojos, como una damisela que busca encontrar un príncipe imposible de encontrar. Ella buscaba una salida, su vida le mostraba cuan pocas ocasiones podía hacerle feliz. Estaba perdida. _

_Pero no sabía ni conocía cómo es que yo podía hacerle sentir que lo que buscaba sólo estaba justamente frente a ella; pude observarla tan bien que hasta recuerdo cuántos centímetros medían de ancho sus ojeras causadas por tanto llanto._

_-No debes llorar. –-le dijo._

_-No lloro, sonrío de la manera más triste –-respondió ella."_

La castaña prosiguió con su lectura en silencio mientras el chico le miraba de perfil, ella estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando él partió de su lado sin despedirse. No era una buena ocasión para hablar con ella, si lo que quería era leer su trabajo, la dejaría hacerlo sin presiones. No podía quedarse a su lado esperando una reacción por su parte.

-¿Algún día podrás dejar de ser tan romántico? –-preguntó su digimon

El rubio sonrió, tomó una hoja de papel en blanco y una pluma y comenzó con su rasgueo.

Ella le incitaba a escribir las cosas más cursis que había hecho. Ella era la razón de ser de sus versos.

Sus palabras nacían solas cuando pensaba en ella.

"_Jamás pensó dejarle semejante tesoro en sus manos, pero ¿qué acaso no pensaba también darle su corazón? Un corazón hecho de cristales construido pedazo a pedazo. _

_Así era su amor hacia ella: tan transparente para que su luz reflejara en él, tan transparente para que ella se diera cuenta de cuan fáciles eran sus pensamientos. Porque para pensar, sólo se necesita sentir…"_

-¿Kari?

Un digimon blanco asomó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hikari.

Ella seguía sumida en su lectura.

-Tk… -susurró al aire. Suspiró y dejó el cuaderno a un lado, la digimon lo tomó y lo leyó todo de una sola vez.

-Va siendo hora que puedas hablarle con la verdad.

La castaña sólo atinó a asentirle con su cabeza. Y sin decir palabra alguna siguió por el camino que había tomado Takeru Takaishi.

-Hola Matt ¿Está Tk? - Preguntó apenas le abrieron.

-Hola, Kari. Sí, déjame le llamo. –-Ishida giró su cuerpo y llamó a su hermano. Sin necesidad de explicaciones, Tk apareció en la escena. Acto seguido, Yamato entró y los dejó solos dándole una ojeada a su hermano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba con Matt?

Kari giró a ver a Gatomon.

-Patamon me dijo que estarías aquí.

Fin de la explicación.

-¿Lo has leído todo verdad? –-y antes de darle oportunidad de hablar, él prosiguió:-– Lo sé, es un poco tonto. Hace tiempo conocí a una chica, ¿sabes? Desde entonces no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza –-Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y es a ella a quién le escribes cosas tan bonitas?

-Sí –-y no mentía.

-Oh. Me alegro que hayas conocido a alguien tal que te haga sentir todo ello que escribes, en verdad –-algo muy dentro de ella le hizo sentir una ligera decepción, y una sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.-– Creo que ha sido bueno que encontraras a alguien en quien apoyarte para hacer tus escritos.

-Sí. Ammm ¿no gustas un helado? Yo invito.

Ella asintió y caminó junto a él rumbo a la heladería.

-¿Y es bonita?

-Hermosa.

-¿La conozco?

-Lo más probable es que ya la hayas visto. Te lo puedo asegurar. –-sonrió

Hikari estaba ingenuamente intrigada por semejante mujer en la vida de Takaishi.

-Te he querido decir algo desde hace unas semanas, Tk.

El chico detuvo su paso.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Lo que pasa es que… -ella también se detuvo, y se giró para verlo de frente.-– Dentro de una semana me voy a Paris.

"…_pareciera como si en aquel momento su tiempo estuviera detenido, pareciera un sentimiento cercano al saber de la muerte cercana…"_

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he conseguido una beca. La universidad, ya sabes.

-Cierto. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sí?

-Yo también me voy, con mi madre, a Estados Unidos. Por trabajo y también estudiaré por allá.

Se hizo el silencio.

"_Un silencio demasiado tenso y muy poco probable que pudiera destruirse, así lo sentía…"_

Llegaron a la heladería, compraron sus respectivos productos y regresaron por otro camino. Porque como todo un caballero, llevaría a la damita primero a su casa.

-Yo… yo me voy mañana. –-le dijo él cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar a su casa.

-¿Eh?

"_Tan sólo quisiera que ella lo supiera, los "Adiós" no son para toda la vida, sólo son momentáneos. Cuando uno muere nunca se despide porque siempre habrá un lugar al cual todos debemos ir. Es mejor un hasta luego, con el cual se tiene la esperanza de encontrarse algún día… _

_Así es la vida de engañosa y hermosa…"_

-Pero…

-El vuelo se adelantó y… pues...

-¿Puedo ir a despedirte?

-No.

-¿No?

-Hasta pronto –-respondió él dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de partir, dejándola justo a la entrada de su casa.

Ella se quedó estática y siguió al chico con su mirada.

-Hasta luego.

La muchacha entró con una sensación un tanto rara. Sentía que algo no debía de haber sucedido. No debió de haberlo dejado ir. Corrió hasta su habitación y tomó su digivice.

-Tk...

Gatomon entró por la ventana.

-Un digimon entró al digimundo desde hace días, hace apenas unos momentos que me di cuenta, ¿cómo fui tan estúpida? No lo había logrado sentir.

Hikari se giró hacia ella.

-Cierra las barreras digitales, -explicó- en estos momentos debe estar a punto de cerrarse la que se abrió por la mañana.

-¿Todos lo sabían?

-Pues si con "todos" descartas a Sora, Mimí, Yolei y tú, sí. Todos sabían.

Todo encajaba, por eso Tk decidía irse a su viaje desde entonces. Tomó su celular y llamó a sus amigas, todas le explicaron con sus palabras cómo estaba la situación.

Ellos habían tomado la decisión de enfrentarse solos a aquella amenaza.

Ilusos. ¿Acaso creían que podían derrotarlo tan fácilmente?

Resignada y sin saber qué hacer la castaña se tumbó sobre su cama, esperando hacerse de una idea, y fue cuando sintió que su cabeza se topaba con algo duro. Una libreta.

Apenas la divisó la tomó entre sus manos y leyó:

"_Si pudiera hacer algo para no apagar aquella luz que se encuentra iluminando mi camino, no le haría saber las malas noticias, la haría brillar más con palabras cálidas y llenas de esperanza…"_

"_Aquella mujer, que llegaba tan alegremente a mi alrededor era mi completa razón para seguir vivo… Así que si la guerra nos trae desgracias, por lo menos sabemos que las desgracias no llenarán de sangre las inocentes manos de aquella mujer que he dejado…"_

Se levantó de golpe desde donde estaba y encendió su computadora. Buscó alguna manera de contactarse con el digimundo.

Ninguna respuesta.

"_Parecía preocupada por mi respuesta. Si tan sólo pudiera tener el valor de decirle que sí había una mujer hermosa a la que le escribía: ella. "_

Intentó por todos los métodos abrir la dichosa puerta, pero no podía. Entonces llegaron a su casa Sora y Yolei.

-Mimí está intentando abrir una puerta desde donde está. –-anunció Sora.

"_Técnicamente no estaría lejos de ella, sólo no la tendría cerca como siempre la tenía; además mantenía en su mente joven aún la figura casi intacta de sus labios sonriéndole, dándole ánimos…"_

-No puedo. No puedo.

-Deja esto en manos de una experta. –-Yolei con su ingenio poco común abrió la puerta al fin hackeando la red, haciendo a un lado las demás.

Las tres tomaron sus dispositivos digitales y entraron, sus digimons lograron colarse con ellas dentro del computador.

El escenario parecía devastador.

"_Si pudiera describir el escenario más triste y prohibido sería el verla tendida sobre mis brazos, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte sin verlo, con sus manos heladas perdiendo su tono rosado… ésa sería mi agonía que terminaría con mi vida…"_

Y verlo ahí tendido con un ángel encima de él…

Parecía ser el apocalipsis.

Los ángeles caían.

Corrió hasta su lado, ignorando la batalla en pleno apogeo que se libraba, para estar a su lado.

-¿Tk? –-con sus dedos cálidos recorrió un mechón rubio que cubría una parte de su frente.

"_Los ángeles pueden morir en manos de la desgracia, pero pueden ser salvados por otro tipo de criatura… Después de todo el amor siempre termina triunfando"_

-Tk… -cerró sus ojos para llorar en silencio.

Él logró entrelazar una de sus manos con la de ella y le miró directo a los ojos. Sonrió.

El digimon sobre él comenzó a brillar.

-Te quiero –-le dijo él antes de que todo el lugar se tornara brillante y molesto a la vista.

La castaña cerró fuertemente sus párpados. Demasiada luz se había colado por sus pupilas y le había lastimado sus ojos.

Cuando volvió en sí, pudo sentirse sobre su cómoda cama.

-¿Estás bien, hermana?

La castaña se levantó de golpe al recordar lo sucedido. Y al ver a Taichi todo parecía un sueño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –-se extrañó el muchacho. Ella se le lanzó a los brazos. Malditos hombres que sólo le hacían preocuparse.–- La madre de Tk llamó ayer, partirían ahora mismo hacia Estados Unidos -–le anunció.

-Ah, sí. Él me lo dijo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, luego… luego… -los recuerdos comenzaban a pesarle y parecerle distantes-– Luego me dio una libreta en la que escribió varios de sus trabajos. Me dijo que sólo era un hasta luego.

Tai sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí, a nosotros nos dijo lo mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Espero me perdones hermanita. –-le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Hikari se quedó pensativa.

¿Qué cosa no podía perdonarle?

En pleno digimundo, un grupo de elegidos rendía cierto tipo de honores a dos seres que habían dado todo por ése mundo. Dos seres que habían caído en las faldas de la guerra, pero que habían salido victoriosos. Sus metas fueron cumplidas. La paz reinaría por un par de años más, o tal vez para siempre.

"_Recuerda esto Hikari: Sea donde sea que te encuentres, recuerda que la mente sólo es una parte de nuestro ser, puede engañarnos con facilidad… No te dejes influenciar por tu alrededor, sobre todo si es oscuro, mejor deja que ése oscuro entorno se pinte con tu luz infinitamente cegadora… Hasta luego, nos veremos algún día, en alguna época, cuando el destino te traiga hacia mí…"_

* * *

_**FIN**  
_

* * *

.

De esas veces que se me ocurre escribir algo triste (:

Un beso! :*

Se aceptan críticas, comentarios y demás~

_**Rach.**_~


End file.
